


Don't You Know Paradise Takes Time?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You've spent a while as a crewmate on the Grandcypher, and in that time, you've become more and more drawn toward Ferry. A hasty confession leads to an even hastier nighttime tryst as she offers you a chance to show what you feel for her. Commission for Grayjack. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Ferry (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Don't You Know Paradise Takes Time?

You meant for this confession to be simpler than it was. You just really needed to tell Ferry how much she's come to mean to you, and wanted to maybe see if she felt the same way. But now your head is between her legs and your kisses down upon her soft thighs are making the Erune shiver, planting affection upon her as lovingly and softly as you can. "Your words mean a lot to me," she says, fingers digging into your shoulders, a twisting urgency hitting her with desperate fire and hunger. Ferry's tighter inward pull of your body makes you shiver, feeling the throb and the desire that comes with it. "But now, I'm ready for this to mean something even more to me."

Your affection is a slow and hungry swell toward desire as you shift forward, as you bring your lips in closer, her dress gone and the whole of her sleek, slender body bared before you. So luxurious, so gorgeous, pleading for attention and love as you make your way up along her gorgeous and impossible legs. They're so long, so inviting, and at the top of them lies her slick mound, waiting and begging for you to push forward and adore it. The pleasure is absolute as you shift forward, as you throw yourself into the deep end of these passions and embrace the idea that all you really want is to let them take you by storm.

There's only one place for these kisses to lead to, only one way for you to embrace the pleasures and the needs throbbing within you. There's so much pleasure to give into, so many feelings and desires washing like heat across your body as you bring your lips to bear against Ferry's snug, waiting folds. She moans for your you, calling your name out with a sweet, trembling need that echoes through you, making your heart flutter and your head spin. The way you know your love is intense and true comes from how her call of your name makes you tighten up. the clenching certainty and desire is just too strong for you to think it anything less than absolute love now, as you push in deep, shoving forward and throwing yourself into the dizzy satisfaction and hunger of letting the pleasure take you.

Slow and hungry is how you begin eating her pussy, holding on with enough restraint and sense in your head to keep things going with some semblance of control, not immediately losing yourself to too abrupt a show of chaos or confusion. It's a careful balance, delicate pleasures coming on with careful appreciation for what you're doing and for the way everything just feels right, bringing you a focused pleasure that doesn't need to be anything hastier than this pleasure right now. Playing into slow, decadent lust instead of going off the rails from the very start lets you steadily build up something that doesn't need to immediately get too crazy or senseless.

The taste of her pussy hits your tongue, and it ignites something powerful in you. You aren't sure how to deal with it exactly, not entirely certain what it even is, but the wild desire and chaotic need is pulling you down without any time to think these things through, and rather than hesitate, you just lean into this, giving in to the idea that all you really want is now spread out on the bed and asking for it. Kisses up and down along her mound, dragging from her clit toward her thigh and drifting back in, let you find your pace as your fingertips caress along her soft skin. As wonderful as the sight of Ferry rubbing her soft legs together has been every time you caught that little gesture, it's when her skin rubs against your fingers that things really pick up in excitement.

Pushing your fingers into her next feels right. It's a careful push, a loving stroke and caress that's riven by lots of certainty and intensity, a devoted swell growing firmer and more confident with each motion of your hand. You can't be too rough with Ferry, can't get too excitable with her. Instead, her words guide you, her reactions pull you and ease you along the path, whether the pumping of your fingers or the motion of your tongue along her pussy, licking at her with a devoted and firm confidence driven by something powerful and patient. There's no reason to get too tightly wound up as you lean into all of this, as you embrace the pleasures with all you have. Each motion back and forth of your tongue is confident, driven, and the more she gives back appreciation and certainty that you're on the right track, the more ready you are to push on and give back to her even more.

"That feels so good. Nobody has ever touched me like you are now, and I... Nngh, I want it so badly. I need this, please. Keep going. I've never felt so god before, I want to know what being loved feels like." With how much you've taken to adoring Ferry, making her moan for you and praise your efforts is really all you need. Her words only make you want to go harder, want to show Ferry what being loved feels like, to shower her in praise and affection strong enough that she never has to wonder or another day what being loved feels like. Nothing matters to you more now than showing Ferry that joy, bringing her a pleasure and an adoration she can't possibly resist.

The steady motion of your fingers and your tongue working in concert upon Ferry is a powerful pleasure, a combination strong enough to leave her moaning harder ad needier, your name hot on her lips with every pump of your fingers. Everything is still slow. Careful. You take this with very little control or sense, just a steady push into pleasure, a steady throb of desire as you push on firmer, test your limits, drive Ferry into desires she has to confront with growing desire, hunger, a push into chaos you don’t resist or shy away from. Nothing is more important than getting her off now, and every pleasure rises with all the intensity and need you expect.

Ferry gets needier. Her breath tightens, body writhes, legs more squirmy and wild as she sinks deeper into the pleasure and into the moment, unable to resist the growing commotions and needs taking her. She twists under your attention, the convulsing, twisting pleasure hitting her square-on and coming with little restraint or sense. Just potent desire, as you maybe take it easy on Ferry in speed and hunger, but not in how overwhelming your love can be. It's determined, steady, pushing on and overbearing, wearing down Ferry completely until she can't think clearly anymore and is unraveling beneath your fingers into a show of wild, twisting pleasure, an ecstasy she can't bear to deal with as you push her hard over the edge.

Your name rings out with more conviction and clarity than it has yet, Ferry hitting her peak, cumming hard and not caring about how madly she needs to express her love for you, moaning in wild, loud desire, the allure of your touch bringing her a joy that she can't resist and a pleasure like nothing else. You dig in and hold firm as you push her limits and test how far you can push her, bringing her a joy more powerful and senseless than she can handle, hips rocking against your lisp and your tongue as she embraces the thought of giving up to you. It's a powerful and intoxicating glee, knowing you've brought someone you care so deeply for to their peak, and yet, you need more.

Your crawl up her body begin in earnest. Her bare form is ready before you, open, waiting, and your lips do their part, tending with lustful adoration to every inch of her supple form. A long, lithe body of slender limbs and delicate curves, all begging for your attention, and you worship her body with absolutely nothing resembling control. The pleasure is ferocious, insistent, and you feel guided by a need to give up to it that feels otherworldly and overwhelming. Your lips and your tongue drag up across the expanse of soft, pale skin that begs for love, that's so touch-starved it quivers underneath your tongue as it drags its way steadily up along her body. Ferry feels so receptive now to your intentions, to pleasures you don't resist give into, and the more you let the moment take you, the better this all feels.

"Your breasts are wonderful," you say, getting your fingers around them and planting kisses along the tops of them. You're steady and adoring as can be in the loving approach you push forward with, careful and excited, letting the moment build and swell up as you push onward, sucking at her perky nipples and praising them. You don't say they’re okay even though they're small. You don't bring up some of the other women on the crew and their ridiculous busts. You focus only on Ferry and how gorgeous she is, lying atop her and sucking on her breasts, adoring her as she shits and squirms beneath you some more.

"I believe you," she says, in ways that indicate a deeper, wistful issue, but Ferry remains quiet on the matter and focuses on accepting the pleasure you lavish her with, praise and adoration that comes on with absolutely no restraint or care for anything but the way you're able to make her feel as you dig in for the long haul. Ferry takes the pleasure without complaint, fingers running along you and soaking in the pleasure as you suck at her beasts, one by one, back and forth to give them both ample attention, licking and kissing all over the skin as you go. "I believe you, and I want to know what else you love, because I trust that it's all true." She's ready for you, accepting all you show her, letting those pleasures wash over you, and as long as that focus is certain, you're happy to let everything else follow.

Drifting from her breasts, you decide to show Ferry where you love, drifting in higher and off to the side at once, before burying your face into her armpit, beginning to lick at the skin like it's every other important, desired zone you've hit. Her thighs, her pussy, her breasts. Now her armpit. And it's clearly startling her; Ferry lets out a confused gasp of pleasure as you go in hard and begin to lick without a care, dragging your tongue all along the soft skin, the crease of flesh that she keeps showing off in her poses, clearly by accident given how confused she is by your attention, but you are utterly without hesitation as you go in hard on her.

The confused gasps give way to shaky, sifting pleasure, her thighs rubbing together as you let your tongue expression new pleasures for her. "That feels funny, but... Nngh, I said I'd trust you. So, I have to believe it." She smiles down at you, watching as you make out with the fold of skin she clearly never thought all that much of, the pleasure twisting up through her, bringing about more throbs of pleasure that just have to be surrendered to. Her moans are strong, certain, driven by a desire and a firm conviction that has her ready to give into anything and everything you throw her way. Nothing matters as much as giving in does, and your ready, hungry pursuit of pleasure is clearly warming her over, wearing hr down and bringing her pleasures strong enough to stop caring about what's going on and just accepting it for what it all is.

Love.

By the time you guide your way up to her lisp at last, you have been nearly everywhere else, and you are driven by a hunger burning strong and bright as you seize her lips once more. You kissed her before this all began, but now it all feels much more intense and passionate, a hunger and a fervor that hits hard and strong, doesn't leave any time to wait on anything. She's a lot more receptive this time around, to; her grip feels tight and stubborn in ways that demand your attention and your focus, raw rushes of joy as she tugs you into the kiss harder, showing off needs and hungers that keep you engaged, invested, craving more of her.

It's been easy up to now to ignore your cock, but as it throbs against her thigh, it's Ferry who decides that it's time to push things further, taking hold of your shaft. "I've never wanted somebody so much before," she confesses, pumping along your cock with careful motions and desire, a strong, throbbing rush of brilliant heat that catches you and demands your fullest attention. Ferry tugs you in over her, urgent and needy motions begging for your focus and your love as you shift over her, as she guides you to her slick, waiting folds, a pussy begging for your devotion and your lust. There's no denying or controlling it now; everything just has to happen, and embracing that idea feels damn good. "Please, take my virginity and make me feel--make me a woman!" She gasps, tugging you down. Urging you on.

And with great delight and eagerness, you fill her. One confident stroke of your hips, one deep push forward into Ferry's slick, waiting pussy. It's incredible, and your body shivers under the pleasure that surges up with it, a spike of desire and sudden lust that washes over you with fierce certainty, an indulgence and a need you don't feel you can even try to resist. Your hips are already in motion now, lips finding Ferry's again and refusing to let go of them, drowning her in kisses strong and wild enough to show off the desperate and hungry truths of your desires for her.

Holding back and keeping from just fucking Ferry as hard as your hips want to is difficult. The twisting, tense heat and temptation come at you hard, as you struggle to resist and to temper your thrusts. All you really want is to let yourself go, but you have to hold back, have to be gentle with her. Hurting Ferry isn't an option, and so you take care, easing your cock into her slick, snug hole with a soft approach that doesn't let anything get out of control, appreciating and savouring the sweetness of this wonderful Erune beneath you. She deserves your best, and she deserves as much of it as you can give her, a pressure and a devotion she twists underneath as you lavish her in praise and devotion, as the pleasure rises and the swelling heat proves so potent and hungry that it's a miracle you’re able to control yourself.

She's not restraining herself, though. Her hips buck up off of the bed, meeting your thrusts, lips drowning you in affection and adoration so strong your head spins under the pressures that come with all of it. Ferry has you craving every second you can get of this desire, and the growing ferocity and hunger feel like a challenge. She beckons you with everything she does or more, and the fight to resist that call and avoid losing yourself to it is a powerful one. You can't get too over the top with Ferry, can't give in like you want to amid the undeniable pule of pure desire and slavish heat that keeps bearing down upon you so forcefully. The temptation is feral and wild, and you can't resist the allure, the pull down, the utter cravings that demand so much of you that you just can't help it.

Her arms wrap around your body, tugging you tighter against her. You can hear the breaths she sucks down, feel the rise and fall of her chest as it compresses in against your own, her body n full motion and giving up so much to the temptation and the wild vigor that takes you both. "It feels so good," she moans, her smoldering lust and the hard pull down bringing you on with her through this insanity. You pick up the pace a little bit, still holding back from everything harder that your body is begging you for, and Ferry's hot squirms underneath you all feel more than welcome ad receptive enough. If this is what she can take, it's good enough for you.

Every push of your cock into her slick, tight pussy feels incredible. The warmth takes you, and the hot clenching of her inner walls around your cock massage and beg for more as you spread them open, pushing them apart with your cock. Ferry's virginity, so brazenly offered to you, is in pieces now, and you're both ready to take this to an even more desperate level. You draw away from her lips, leaving her cooing and whining, as you go instead for her neck, bringing her kisses and sucks down against the pale skin, wanting to leave little marks, scandalous reminders she won't be able to hide from the rest of the crew after tonight, and she doesn't do anything to stop you. Her hips even buck off the bed a bit harder as she offers up a deeper, more urgent acceptance of what you're doing to her.

Sucking at her neck and rocking into her snug pussy, everything feels like it's falling into place, Ferry's body thoroughly worshiped your mouth, and not given one final throw into ecstasy, a pleasure that has her gasping under the pressure you impose upon her, as your cock loves her even deeper, fills her, takes her. The pleasure is leaving her helpless, writhing under the joy and the delight that has you feeling so proud of what you've reduced her to now, the way all your pleasures and indulgences have pushed Ferry now to this singular point of complete surrender, where she unravels for you with absolutely no clear idea of how to contain it all. You've made her happy, brought her intense pleasure that forms the core of everything she deserves, and as long as you have her utterly committed to giving up to you, you feel like this job can't have been done any better.

"Can I cum inside?" you ask. Under the incredible pressure of her inner walls, your cock is throbbing, begging to give in and to let go. You can't hold yourself back now, as you let these emotions take you by storm.

"Of course you can!" She gasps. Her legs hook in over yours to try and pull you down into her. "I want you to cum deep inside of me. Every time. Don't you dare do anything else. My heart belongs to you, and I can't possibly ask you to cum anywhere else. Please, fill me. Let's cum together!" She's ragged, breathy, giving herself to the pleasures, letting go of it all and demanding you do the same. And you do. You can't resist such a direct plea from Ferry, can't deprive her of what she wants. With a firm thrust deep into the Erune, you give her what she wants.

Your cock aches and gushes forward, the pleasure feeling almost draining as you cum inside her as much as you can, tingling throbs of your cock loosing forth shot after hot of seed into her. Her inner walls beg and spasm down around you, pleading for more, and with your name on her lips you can't help but feel the fullest extent of all this pleasure ripping you apart, lighting up a fire inside you that can't be resisted. Not for anything.

Once your cock is spent, you’re left shivering and aching on top of Ferry, body going limp as she lets out a long, slow exhale and slumps down too. She coos your name some more, fingertips settling onto your skin and tracing little swirls along it. "I love you," she says softly. A few times, not seeking an answer—although you mumble it back soft into her neck as you lie there. She sounds happier every time she says it. Like she's been waiting for somebody to say it to for so long that to finally taste the words on her lips is a meal she won't tire of any time soon. But you're happy to let her keep going; it sounds nice to hear Ferry say she loves you, and hearing the joy build in her voice each time has you wanting her to never stop saying it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
